the_realmsccfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gods
The gods of The Realms are divided into five pantheons. Gods of the Second Era The first gods were created in 225 SE. Initially there were only four gods, Stellae (Goddess of Stars), U'Amea (Goddess of Travel), Rhutan (Goddess of Order), Chathair (God of Civilization) (Note: none of the gods had defined genders until 265 SE during the Second Formation) (Note 2: while they may have been called gods, there would be little belief that they were actually holy until their involvement in ending the Anvindur Winds in 468 SE). These first gods were formed out of Spirits by the Psyker Noran Havelock to serve as channels between mankind and the Conduit (''read the creation of the gods''). The gods would not be separated into distinct pantheons until the Third Formation during the later years of the Terminus War. First Gods Pantheons The Physical Gods The Physical Gods tend to embody physical aspects, such as the seasons and the elements. They are separated into several groups known as cliques. Generally, worship will be focused on a clique rather than a specific god. The gods of each clique commonly work together and pursue similar goals. Paladins and clerics commonly gain their power from one of the cliques as a whole, but it’s not unheard of for a single god to grant power to a mortal. Seasonal Gods Elemental Gods Nature Gods Gods of Space The Metaphysical Pantheon The elven gods tend to embody metaphysical concepts such as justice, order, and chaos. The Elven Gods are separated into three main groups. The Major Gods represent vague and complex concepts while the Minor Gods represent more specific and grounded concepts. The Emotional Gods are different from the others in that they represent the emotions of mortals. This often causes contention within the pantheon. Worship of the Elven gods typically focuses on a specific god rather than the entire pantheon or a specific group. Major Gods Minor Gods The Mortal Pantheon The gnomic gods are the closest to mortals. They tend to embody the characteristics and actions of mortals. They are not often worshipped in the traditional sense, rather those who perform activities related to one of the gods will commonly offer a prayer to that god. For example, a blacksmith might make an offering to Oružje before putting the finishing touches on a sword and a thief might pray to Tyver or Diewé before a break-in. The Gnomic Gods do not commonly offer power to Clerics or Paladins, but they occasionally make exceptions for exceptional individuals. Gods Emotional Gods The Draconic Pantheon The Draconic Gods are unique among the pantheons in that they physically inhabit the material plane commonly in the forms of massive dragons. While they do have physical forms they rarely interact directly with mortals. If one decides it wants to pursue a goal it will grant power to a mortal rather than do it itself. The Draconic Gods spend most of their time in deep hibernation. They will still think and give commands to bonded warlocks but are much slower and less willing to interact with the mortal world. They also can only follow one train of thought at a time. A Draconic God waking means great change for nearby civilizations as they work to exert their will. The Draconic Gods created the mortal dragons and as such, they owe allegiance to the god that created their race. Mortal dragons also follow to alignment and personality of their god except for very rare exceptions. The Draconic Gods are also responsible for the creation of the Dragonborn race. Followers of the Draconic gods typically become warlocks, but clerics and paladins are not unheard of. The Shadow Pantheon The shadow gods rarely interact with mortals or the other pantheons. There are only six of them and they do not have domains in the traditional sense. As such, they are often worshiped as a group rather than individually. They are commonly worshiped by tieflings. They are also the most mysterious of the pantheons, even their names are not known to any except the high priests of their churches. To the public and the majority of their followers, they are known with simple names denoting their strength. Gods Creation of the Gods Roles in Realms Societies Category:The Gods Category:Reference